Secrets
by Katetodd4eva
Summary: Everyone has Secrets. What happens afterwards is what matters
1. Chapter 1

Kate Todd was not one to run late, especially when it came to work. She knew how much it annoyed her boss, so she always made it a point to be early. But this morning she slept through her alarm and had to rush out.

She had just gotten into her car when she noticed the note on her windscreen. She sighed, got back out and grabbed it. Her name was written elegantly on the front, so without thinking she opened it. What she read made her heart race.

'Guess Who?' was all that was written. She quickly looked around and saw no one. Putting the letter back in the envelope, she got back in her car and made her way to work as quickly as possible.

The elevator ride up felt like it was taking forever, but it gave her time to think about what to do about the letter that was in her handbag.

Granted, she just wanted to ignore it, but her instincts and training told her otherwise. And of course, if Gibbs found out she had hide this from him, he would be furious.

The ding of the doors opening pulled her from her thoughts and she finally walked out and headed to her desk. McGee and DiNozzo were both already at their desks, and as she looked closer she saw the silver hair of her boss sitting at his desk too.

"Nice of you to join us" he said without looking up at her. She walked right up to his desk and stood in front of him. She didn't say anything at first, not really trusting her voice at this.

Gibbs stopped what he was doing and looked up at her, waiting for whatever excuse she had to give.

"Gibbs, I think someone is stalking me. I found this on my windscreen this morning" she finally said as she pulled out the envelope and showed him. Gibbs stood, took the envelope and opened it. She saw his jaw clench as he read it.

"You didn't see anyone around your apartment?" he asked as he finally looked back at her. Kate just shook her head.

"Nothing. I only noticed it when I was in my car. There was no one else around. It could have been put there anytime during the night" she explained.

"McGee, take this down to Abby. See if she cant get any prints off it" he instructed. McGee got up from his desk straight away, took the note and headed down to the lab.

DiNozzo came over to stand next to Kate.

"What do you want me to do boss?" he asked, taking this seriously. Someone was threatening his partner, and after the hell Ari had put them all through, they were taking this very seriously.

"Get Ziva, go to Kate's apartment and get whatever security footage you can from outside the building" he instructed. DiNozzo nodded and grabbed his phone to get Ziva to meet him at Kate's.

When he had gone, Kate looked back at Gibbs.

"And what are we going to do?" she asked.

"Going to talk to the Director about getting you some protection" he said coming around from his desk, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the stairs.

"Gibbs, I don't think that's necessary. It could just be a prank. Some kinds putting notes on random cars" she tried to reason.

"Agent Todd" someone called from behind them. They stopped and turned to see Jeremy from the mail room.

"This came in for you" he said handing her a yellow package. It wasn't too big, but was certainly more than a letter. She looked at Gibbs, who took it from her, went back to his desk and pulled on a set of gloves before proceeding to open it.

What he pulled out made his stomach constrict. It was pretty clear this was not some hoax. This was a serious threat.

"Oh my god. How did he get those?" she asked as she stared at her red thong that sat on his desk, with another note.

'There's are certainly an upgrade. Very impressed'. It made her stomach turn to think someone had been in her apartment. This person knew where she lived, knew where she worked.

Gibbs grabbed an evidence bag from his draw and stuffed the thong and letter inside.

"We are taking this to Abby, than we are taking you to a safe house. We will work from there" he instructed. She looked at him confused.

"What safe house?" she asked as she quickly fell into step with him as he headed for the elevator.

"Mine".

Kate paced Gibbs' living room as he made them some coffee. She had finally agreed to stay with him at his, while the others did what they could at NCIS and met them here later.

When they arrived, she watched him closely as he went around to every door and window and made sure that they were all locked, he closed every blind so no one could see in. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. She obviously felt safe here with him, but watching Gibbs, a man who would never admit he was worried or scared, was going to these lengths to make sure she was safe, it ,made her heart swell with even more affection then what it already did.

Ever since their run in with Ari, she had felt this attraction to him. Every date she had she would compare them to him, which didn't make much sense to her because he was everything she didn't want. He had been married and divorced three times, he never spoke about his feelings, he barely spoke about himself or even smiled. But when Leroy Jethro Gibbs did smile, it did things to her.

"Here" his voice and presence interrupted her thoughts. She gave him a small smile as she accepted the mug of coffee.

"Thanks" she said softly. He took a sip as he watched her. She could tell he was trying to get a read on what was going on in her head, to which she didn't really want him knowing what kind of thoughts were running through her head right now. She turned her gaze from his and focused on the unfinished jigsaw puzzle that sat lying on his coffee table.

"I didn't know you were into puzzles" she said as she went and sat on the couch, put her cup on the edge of the coffee table and saw that he only had a few pieces left go.

He shrugged as he watched her start putting the last of the pieces together.

"Helps me think" he admitted, joining her on the couch.

"My sister and I used to do puzzles at my Grandmothers house. What do you think about?" she asked, at first her attention stays on the puzzles, but when she gets no response from him, she turns to look at him. Their eyes lock, blue staring into hazel, both trying to convey what they were feeling and thinking. Much to the other surprise, it happened to be the same thing.

It was Gibbs who made the first move. He slid closer to her on the couch, leaned in and kissed her softly. Kate then deepened the kiss, running her tongue along his lower lip, asking for entry and of course he complied. Their tongues exploring each others mouths as their hands finally reached out and grabbed onto each other.

Kate had waited so long for this moment, she didn't want him to come to his senses, so before he could pull away and start with the rule number 12 crap, she moved her hands up to his chest, pushed him back into the couch and pulled her skirt up so she could climb into his lap.

It was very clear to both of them where this was heading and neither planned on stopping. Gibbs' hands moved up underneath her bunched up skirt to grab her ass, causing her to moan into his mouth.

Kate pulled his shirt from out of his pants, them up and over his head revealing his still toned chest, peppers with grey hair. To her, it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. Her hands and mouth attacked his chest and stomach. There was no hiding the effect she was having on him. His breathing was already erratic, and the bulge in his pants was getting bigger by the second, which of course didn't go unnoticed by Kate, who started grinding herself into him.

"Katie" he groaned, causing her to grin as she finally looked at him. She bit her lower lip as she looked into his deep dark eyes. She had never seen this look before, and she loved it. She leaned in and kissed him deeply, as his hands finally started on the buttons of her blouse. Getting frustrated, she pulled back and pulled it off and threw it onto the floor. His mouth instantly going to the swell of her breasts, this time causing her to moan as she ran a hand through his short silver hair. If she had known this would feel so good, she would have tried to seduce him earlier.

Kate couldn't take it anymore. She needed him and she needed him now. She pushed him back and her hands went between them to undo his belt, then the button of his jeans and his zipper. She slipped her hand inside his jeans and rubbed his hard dick, causing him to groan. She grinned and got up off him, pulled his jeans along with his boxers down his legs, before she pulled her own panties down and kicked them away. She took a moment to take in the scene in front of her.

She couldn't believe she had a naked Leroy Jethro Gibbs in front of her, waiting for her to take him. With a grin she climbed into his lap, rubbing her wet centre along his hard member, causing them both to moan at the contact. She reached down, grabbed his member, still somewhat surprised at the size, and positioned him at her entrance. She took his mouth with hers as she slowly lowered herself onto him, his hands grabbing her ass.

Once he was fully inside her, they both took a minute to just enjoy the sensation. When Kate was ready, she started to ride him, slowly at first but then she started to increase her pace. She moaned and whimpered every time his dick hit the right spot. She rested her head on his shoulder as she rode him hard and fast, moaning into his ear, her lips and tongue sucking and licking his now sweaty skin.

Gibbs gripped her hips tight to stop her movements as he took over, pounding up into her from underneath her. This caused her to moan loudly, her fingers dig into his skin and it wasn't too long before she came undone.

"Yes, oh fuck…Gibbs!" she moaned loudly as she came. Gibbs slowed his movements, letting her ride it out, but also to stop himself from letting go. He wanted to last just a bit longer. When she had finally come down, she sat back up to look at him, a satisfied grin on her face as she leaned in and kissed him deeply, her arms wrapping around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and carefully lifted her up and laid her down on the couch, his body pressing down on top of hers.

She bit her lip as she felt his hardness rub against her centre. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his. She reached up and cupped his cheek, her turned his head and kissed her wrist, while he reached down and guided himself back inside of her. She wrapped one leg around him, pushing him in deeper. His movements were slow at first, making sure she would be ready when he was.

His lips found hers again in an intense and passionate kiss. Her hands found their way into his hair, keeping his head where it was, which is exactly where she wanted it.

At her insistent moaning and the rolling of her hips, he increased his pace. He finally left her mouth and kissed and sucked a trail down her neck to her chest, making her arch her back up to him. He felt her inner walls start to tighten around him again and knew it wouldn't take much for her to let go again. He reached down between them and started to rub her clit, which elicited a cry from her. One of her hands dug into his shoulder, while the other went down to his ass and grabbed it, pushing him in deeper.

"Oh god….Jethro" she cried out loud as she came again. He grinned as he watched her come undone and after a few more thrust he came inside her, muffling his own moan with her mouth. He stopped moving and just enjoyed the being on top of a naked Kate Todd while kissing her. She trailed her hands up his back and wrapped them around his neck to keep from moving. Until the ringing of his phone interrupted them.

They both sighed, and he slowly pulled out of her to reach over and grab his phone, pledging to kill whoever was on the other end.

"Yeah DiNozzo" he said gruffly. He was only half listening to wait his Agent was telling him, as his eyes roamed the naked woman on his couch. But three words caught his attention.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he started the search for his clothes.

"Bring everything you got back here. And tell Abby that includes her too" he ordered before closing his phone and throwing it back on the table.

Kate knew something had happened. She sat up and watched him start getting dressed.

"I take it they found something?" she asked softly as he did up his pants. He nodded, bent down and grabbed her discarded clothes.

"Abby got a match to a partial print on the envelope. DiNozzo and Ziva got the security footage from your apartment. They are on their way. If you want to get cleaned up before they come, bathroom is upstairs, first door on the right" he instructed as he picked up his shirt and pulled it on. She just nodded, a little dumb founded at how he was acting. Not two minutes ago he was looking at her like she was his world, and now it was like she was a stranger. She pulled on her panties and got up from the couch and headed upstairs.

Ziva was the first to arrive. Kate locked the door behind her after letting her in, and showing her to the dining room table where she could set up her laptop.

"So do you know who it is?" Kate asked Ziva. She just wanted to know this guy's name.

"Unfortunately no. Her and McGee are getting everything together and heading over. Tony was going to stop and get everyone food on his way" Ziva explained with a smile and Kate nodded. She went into the kitchen and started on the small amount of dishes that were in the sink. Ziva was watching her closely, something seemed different.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she watched her friend. Kate gave her a weak smile and nod.

"Yeah, fine. Just trying to keep busy. Kind of just want this all to be over and go home" she confessed. But she wouldn't confess as to the real reason why she wanted to run away from here.

After what she thought was probably one of the most amazing sexual experiences of her life, with the man she, let's face it, was madly in love with, he had pretty much locked himself in the basement and hasn't said a word to since. She felt so rejected and dirty. A feeling she never knew Gibbs was able to make her feel.

"We will soon I am sure" she paused as she continued to watch her more closely "You know, if there is anything else you want to talk about, I am here" she added. At this Kate stopped and turned to look at her.

"I know, and thank you" before she could say anything else, however she was cut off by knocking on the front door.

"Open up, the pizza is getting cold" came Tony's voice and she sighed.

"I don't think he knows how to be quiet" Kate said with a laugh. Ziva got up to get the door, while Kate thought it was a good time to go down and get Gibbs. She slowly descended the stairs to find him not working on the boat at all. He was leaning against his work bench, arms folded across his chest and just staring at the wooden frame in front of him. She stopped on the last step and looked at him before finally speaking.

"Tony is here and he brought pizza. McGee and Abby are on their way" she informed him. He just nodded. She waited to see if he was going to say something, but he never did. She sighed and turned to walk back up the stairs when his voice stopped her.

"Kate, I know you want to talk about before" he said softly and all she could do was nod. He finally looked up at her.

"We will, but after we find this guy" she knew it was the logical thing to do, to not get distracted by whatever feelings they may or may not have for each other. Again, all she could do was nod.

He made his way over to her, stopping right in front of her. He reached out and forced her to look up at him.

"I promise we will" he said softly. She wasn't quiet sure what he was promising. He promised they would talk, or that they would catch him. Or perhaps even both. He leaned in and kissed her cheek before moving past her and heading into the lounge room to join the others.

Kate had to take a moment. She didn't want to walk up there with a big grin on her face, as that would surely give it away that something had happened between the two of them while they were alone. When she felt she was ready, she headed up to join the others.

By now both Abby and McGee had arrived and Abby was talking a mile a minute.

"Drinks?" Kate asked as she stopped in the kitchen. She heard around of yes' and grabbed some glasses from the cupboard.

"So McGee and I were able to find a partial on the inside note. Normally partials are hard to match, but this one got a ding pretty quick. We didn't get any DNA from anything else, which isn't all that bad since we got an ID" Abby rambled as she started eating.

"What's the name Abby" Gibbs said as he chewed his food.

"Jacob Broker" at the sound of the name, Kate dropped the glass that was in her hand. All eyes turned to her, a little shocked.

"Kate, are you okay?" Abby asked, but her friend seemed to be frozen to the spot. Gibbs was the first one to get up and go over to her.

"Hey, what is it? Do you know him?" he asked. When she finally looked up at him, her eyes were wide and he could see for the first time in a long time that she was terrified. He took her by the arms and lead her around the broken glass and over to the seat he had vacated, before going over to take care of the glass.

"He was released from prison five weeks ago. His rap sheet is a mile long, but he served a 12 year sentence for rape, attempted rape and assault and battery" Abby continued. As what Abby had said registered, he turned to look at Kate, who now looked very pale.

"Kate, you know him?" he asked again and she nodded. She looked at him and then at her friends.

"I put him away" she finally said in a small voice. As they all realised what she was saying, none of them were hungry anymore. They were all silent, as they tried to process it.

"He didn't actually, he was going to but he didn't count on me fighting back, and as he was trying to take control my roommate came home and hit him over the head with her lamp. We found some electrical tape and taped his hands and feet together while we waited for the police to show up. I found out I wasn't the only one and was able to convince another girl to testify" she cleared her throat and looked down at her hands.

"It didn't even occur to me that it had been 12 years" she admitted. Abby instantly reached out and wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"We will not let him get to you again. We are going to be responsible for putting him away again" she said. Her enthusiasm and optimism made them all smile. Kate looked over at Gibbs, and there was no mistaking the anger that was now rising inside of him. His body was tense and his eyes were steel. He threw the broken glass in the bin, walked over to the table and grabbed his phone and went out the front. No doubt to give the Director an update.

"Don't worry Kate, we will get him. He won't come anywhere near you" McGee said and they all nodded. She couldn't help but smile.

"I know. I think I am in the safest place right now" she agreed and they all smiled.

They had decided to have a camp out in the lounge room, with Gibbs lighting a fire to keep the chill out of the room, though he wasn't so sure it was caused by the cooling weather.

Kate had been trying to get some sleep for hours now, and the snoring coming from both Ziva and Tony was making it impossible, not to mention the thoughts that Jacob was the one after her. She sat up and looked around the room, the still smouldering fire casting an orange hue. She threw off the throw blanket Gibbs had handed her and got up. She could hear a movement coming from the basement, and it was clear that Gibbs couldn't sleep either.

"You should be trying to get some sleep" he said as she started down the stairs into the basement.

"I could say the same about you" she replied as she continued her descent. She crossed her arms over her chest as she made her way over to the work bench. She watched him, bench over with a sander, his backside in the air while his jumper was riding up. She couldn't help but grin at the sight in front of her.

"It's impossible to sleep with Ziva and Tony snoring up a storm up there" she said as seriously as she could. Gibbs was a smart man, there was no need to bring up the other reason why she couldn't sleep, because she was sure it was the same reason why he couldn't sleep.

"I'm sure I have some ear plugs around here somewhere" he said, no humour in his voice at all. Kate hoisted herself up onto the bench.

"Gibbs" she said, trying to get his attention but he just kept working.

"Jethro" that did it. She saw him stop and eventually he stood up right and turned to face her.

"It's not the only reason why I can't sleep" she admitted, and he nodded.

"I know, but you're safe here. He can't and he won't" he started but he stopped when he saw her shake her head and give a nervous laugh.

"Surprisingly that is only a small reason. You are the reason" she looked at him as he said it. He dropped his eyes from her to look at his hands, but he didn't say anything.

"I know you said we would talk once we caught him, but Gibbs it is killing me trying to figure out where I stand with you. I have been trying to figure that out for years, and then earlier today I thought" she paused as she felt herself starting to get chocked up "I thought that maybe you wanted what I wanted" she finished. Gibbs walked over to her. He came to stand in between her legs, placed the sanding block on the bench next to her. With her sitting on the bench she was finally at a height advantage and he was forced to look up into her eyes.

"I do. I want you and I want to keep you safe, but I can't do that properly if we keep getting distracted" and to prove his point, he rubbed his hands up and down her legs. She leaned forward to rest her forehead against his and closed her eyes.

"I can see your point, but I also think it would make you want to close this case quicker" she said softly. She felt him nod and his lips touched hers. Softly at first, but then she wanted more. She always wanted more. It was like he was oxygen and she could never get enough. Her hands ran over his chest, that was now covered in dust, but she didn't care.

Gibbs suddenly pulled back, grabbed the gun that was by her on the bench and pointed at the person at the top of the stairs, startling both Kate and the person interrupting them.

"It's just me. Sorry for, uh interrupting. I heard a noise outside. McGee and Tony are investigating. I thought you would like to know" Ziva informed them from the top of the stairs. Gibbs nodded and dropped his arm. He looked back at Kate, who was a little embarrassed that they had been caught.

"Go stay with Abby, I will go check in with Tony and McGee" he told her, before turning and heading up the stairs. Kate got down from the bench and headed up the stairs and stopped next to Ziva.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. But can I just say one thing?" she asked. Kate sighed and nodded.

"It's about time" she said with a grin. Kate couldn't help but laugh as she continued on into the living room, where Abby was sitting curled up on the couch hugging one of the blankets.

"Oh my god Kate, there you are. I thought he had you" she exclaimed when she saw her friend. Kate went and sat down next to her. Abby wrapped an arm around her and rested her head on her shoulder.

"We have nothing to worry about. He is not going to get me while I'm here" she said but paused. An idea just popped into her head. An idea that no one, especially Gibbs was going to like, but it would hopefully end this once and for all.

"I know that look, and I don't like that look" Ziva said taking a seat.

"None of you will, but I think it's the only way to get this over with" Kate said. Abby looked between her two friends, clearly not understanding what was going on.

"Can one of you please explain to me what you are talking about. I may know sign, but I most certainly don't read people's thoughts" she said a little annoyed.

"Abby, Kate wants to use herself as bait" Ziva put it bluntly, just as Gibbs, Tony and McGee all walked in.

"Like hell she is" both Gibbs and Tony said in unison, making the woman look at them.

"Gibbs it's the only way he is going to show his face. It's the only way to get him" she tried to reason, but he just shook his head.

"He wants to make you pay for putting him away" it was like watching Mom and Dad fight in front of the kids.

"I got away the first time, and I can get away again. I am have way more experience than before and I will have you to back me up" what she meant to say was you all, but they all understood her meaning.

"Gibbs she is right. He wouldn't dare try get her while we are all here. We can set it up so we are right there when and if he does show" Ziva also agreed.

"McGee and I can put camera's and bugs in her apartment so we can hear and see everything that happens" Abby added, now seeing that this too may be the only option of keeping her friend safe. Gibbs looked at the three women in front of him and sighed. Tony looked at him.

"Boss, you're not seriously considering this, are you?" Tony asked looking from his boss to his partner.

"You got a better idea?" he asked annoyed. Of course Tony had no other helpful idea.

"McGee, you and Abby get as many bugs and what not's in Kate's apartment. And I want one in the hallway of her apartment so we can see the son-of-a bitch enter. Tony, you and Ziva set up a surveillance van down the street. I want to know everyone who goes in and out of that building" he ordered and they all nodded, grabbed their things and left to get started. It was going to be a hell of a long day, but they needed this to end and as soon as possible.

That left Kate and Gibbs alone in his living room.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked as he looked at her. She thought about it for a moment.

"No, but I am thinking of my prize after all this is done" she said seriously. Gibbs looked confused. He doesn't recall any mention of a prize, unless she had some bet going with one of the others.

"What prize?" he asked. She grinned.

"You" at this Gibbs' face broke out into a smile, and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Kate and Gibbs stepped into elevator. It was Gibbs that reached out and pressed the button for the parking garage. It was show time.

They both watched the doors close and the elevator make its decent.

"You okay?" he asked as he watched the floors tick by.

"I will be once this is all over" she said, trying to sound as strong and confident as she could. Gibbs reached over and flipped the switch to make the metal box come to a stop. He then turned to Kate and looked down at her.

"You can say no. We can come up with some other idea that doesn't involve you being the bait" he said staring into her hazel eyes. She looked back into his, seeing all the emotions he would normal be hiding, but not now. Not with her.

"Do you trust me?" she asked, taking him a little off guard.

"What?" he asked, not really understanding.

"Do you, trust me?" she asked again, and he finally nodded yes. She reached out and took one of his hands in her and squeezed it.

"And I trust you to keep me safe. I have to do this Jethro" she said softly. He didn't know why, but he understood. He brought his hand to his mouth and kissed it softly, before turning back around and flipping the switch to start the descent yet again.

Even though she knew Abby and McGee had been in her apartment, she wasn't exactly sure where they had put the cameras and bugs. It was better that way, so when and if Jacob did come she wouldn't tip him off by accidently looking at one.

She had tried to have a relaxing shower, but all it did was make her more anxious. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. Every noise that she heard made her jump.

At the sound of her phone ringing, she even gave a small scream.

"You need to relax" came his voice, and it was like an instant relaxant.

"Easier said than done. Can you see anything?" she asked softly.

"I see a very high strung Agent, who needs to try and make it not so obvious she is waiting for him" came his sarcastic reply, to which she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Great pep-talk" she replied, making him chuckle.

"We have no movement out here. All cameras and sound is up. When he comes we will know about it" he said softly and she nodded. There was a brief pause. Neither of them wanted to end the call just yet.

"Tell me something" she said suddenly, and even though she couldn't see him, she could sense he felt uncomfortable.

"Uh, I've got Balboa in the back alley just in case" he says, which makes her laugh.

"You want me to relax" she smiled as she got up from the couch and made her way out onto the balcony so that the mics in her apartment would not pick up what she was saying "your voice relaxes me. So, tell me something" she said again. It was quiet on his end of the line, so quiet she thought he actually hung up, until she heard the muffle thumb of a car door closing and she smiled. He was outside so the others wouldn't hear the conversation.

"It's always been you" he said simply and she couldn't help the stupid grin that spread across her face.

"Wow, did you just open up to me?" she teased, causing him to chuckle.

"You want me to, or you want to make fun?" he said.

"Okay, okay. Yes, same for me" she admitted. She looked out at the street below, she could make out the dark van her team was currently hiding in, and then she saw a dark lone figure, talking on the phone and smiled to herself as she realised it was Gibbs.

"And what about all those Harrisons, and Kyle's?" he asked. It was clear to her now that he had actually been jealous whenever she had mentioned a date, because he had no problem recalling their names.

"Was trying to fill a void" she replied. He must have liked that answer because all she got was an 'uh-huh' as a reply. She was so distracted by the conversation and keeping an eye on him from a distance, that she didn't hear the soft click of her front door opening and closing, or the creak of the floor board just past her couch.

"Jethro, you have to know that it has always been you. Every look, every touch, every" but she didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Kate?" he asked as he turned around to face her building. He looked up and saw two bodies struggling out on the balcony.

"Damn it" he swore and he closed his phone and ran towards the van. He hit the doors frantically.

"He's got her" he called loud enough that they would hear. Within seconds Tony, Ziva and McGee piled out of the van and started running towards the apartment building.

Kate was trying her best to stay conscious and fight off the person trying to strangle the life out of her. He was pulling her back inside, probably so no one else could see what was happening. She could feel him tightening the string or rope he had against her throat, and every breath she took she thought it would be her last.

'Fight' she kept telling herself. She hit and kicked him as hard as she could.

"I've waited 12 years for this" he grunted in her ear. In that instant she threw her head back, connecting with his nose and got instant relief from around her throat. She dropped to the floor coughing and gasping for as much air as she could.

Kate could hear him cursing her and knew she didn't have much time left before he came after her again. She tried to stand up, but her legs were shaky. When she felt his grip on her hair pulling her up, she knew she had missed her chance.

"I'm going to make this hurt" he snickered as he hit her across the face with something hard. Harder than his fist, and she was sprawled on the floor, her cheek stinging and her eyes tearing up from the searing pain. He was on top of her, pinning her down on her back. She started to struggle but when she looked up at him, he had a gun pointed in her face.

"You will just go back to prison" she said in a hoarse voice, never breaking eye contact with him.

"At least I'm going to make it worth it" he snickered again, as he started undoing his belt and jeans with his free hand. She couldn't move. She was frozen.

There was a loud bang and crack as her door was kicked open.

"NCIS" she heard voice ring out and before she had time to comprehend what was going on. Four shots rang out and the body above her fell back onto the ground. Unmoving. It wasn't until the familiar and loving face of her boss and, dare she say it, boyfriend was over her that she realised it was all over.

"Katie, you're okay. It's over" he said as he knelt down next to her. He helped her sit up and she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I got you" he said softly as he kissed her head. He knew the others were watching, but right now he didn't much care. He heard Ziva order Tony and McGee to get to work on processing what was now a crime scene.

Gibbs pulled back to look at her properly. She had blood running down the slide of her face from the nasty cut on her cheek, as well as tears silently falling down her face. He reached out with his thumb to wipe some of them away, which caused her to give him a small smile.

"So, can I have my prize now?" she asked trying to take the seriousness out of the situation, which it worked. He gave her a smile and nodded.

"Just as soon as we get you cleaned up" he placed a soft kiss to her forehead, before helping her up onto the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later

Kate walks into Abby's lab, the music playing at an audible level.

"Hey Abs" she greets her friend, who is standing at her computer, looking at what seems to be concert tickets. Upon hearing Kate's voice, Abby turns around with a grin on her face.

"Well good morning, the future Mrs Gibbs" she teases and Kate can't help but roll her eyes at the nickname. It was all Tony who had started it, about two days after what they were all calling 'the incident'. He said it more to try and lighten to mood that had settled over the squad room. And it had.

"Oh god, not you too" she said as she hugged her best friend.

"It's cute, and it's only fun" she pulled back and looked at her friend, her eyes going to where she knew the cut was "It looks like it is almost healed" she pointed out.

"A lot of concealer and foundation, but it is certainly getting better" she gave a soft smile. Abby was good at reading people, especially her friends.

"So, what brings you down here? You don't look, what's the word, all glowy like you have been" she crosses her arms over her chest. Kate sighs with a smile, nothing ever gets past Abby.

"I did want to ask you something, or rather run something past you" Abby nodded for her to continue "Ever since, the incident, Jethro and I" she paused, having trouble finding the appropriate words "Well we haven't been intimate. Yes we kiss and we cuddle, but that's as far as it goes. I just, I don't know. Part of me feels like he is too scared to touch me, and another part of me feels like he thinks I'm, that I'm dirty" she finally finished, not looking at her friend.

"Oh Kate" Abby said pulling her friend into a hug "I don't know why, but I can surely tell you it is none of those reasons" she pulls back to look at the brunette, who wipes a single tear away.

"I will give you one other possible reason. He feels guilty" at this Kate's head snaps up to look at her.

"Guilty? Why would he feel guilty?" she was clearly confused.

"Kate, what is one thing that Gibbs always tries to do?" she waited for Kate to answer, but when she didn't she continued "Protect the people he cares about you. Maybe that cut on your cheek and the bruise that is finally gone from your neck where big reminders that he didn't protect you enough, you still got hurt" she explained and it finally dawned on Kate, that Abby could actually be right.

"Abby, you could actually be right. That is so him" she agreed.

"My advice, I think you two need to have a talk, and perhaps sooner rather than later" Kate nodded her agreement and hugged her friend again.

"This is why I love you" she said before pulling back and looking at the time "damn, I gotta go back, but thank you for the talk Abs. You always help" with another quick hug, Kate turned to leave the lab, but was stopped when Abby called out her name.

"Yeah?" she popped her head back into the lab to see what was wrong.

"So would I be your maid of honour?" she asked with an evil grin. Kate rolled her eyes and waved at her.

"Good bye Abby" she called as she turned to leave again,

Kate stepped out of the shower, grabbed her towel and quickly dried herself, wrapped it around herself wan walked into the bedroom. She grabbed a pair of her favourite panties and slid them on. Then as she went to grab her pyjama's she stopped as an evil idea popped into her head. She went to the cupboard where Gibbs had his dress shirts hanging and grabbed the first one she saw and put it on. It hung just past her ass and she grinned at herself in the mirror.

"Perfect" she said softly to herself, then headed down to the basement where she knew he was working, and had been for a few hours already.

Her feet were soft on the wooden steps, but Gibbs still knew she was there. It wasn't until she was on the last step that he finally looked up and gave her a small smile in greeting. And it was precisely that moment that he had to do a double take and stop what he was doing when he finally realised what she was wearing.

Kate grinned as she saw the look on his face and walked towards him, swaying her hips.

"Nice outfit" he commented, now coming to stand up straight. She gave a small shrug.

"I needed something that would get your attention" he raised an eyebrow in question and she had to take a deep calming breath. She had been over this speech a few times in her head, but it never ended up sound the same when it was said out loud.

"Jethro, I need to ask a question and I really need you to be honest with" she started. He looked at her and nodded.

"Okay" he agreed softly. She could tell he was nervous, as he played with the sanding block that was still in his hands.

"Do you still find me attractive after the, that night? I mean do you think I'm" she was really struggling to find the right words and to not sound so harsh "Do you look at me and see me as damaged?" she finally asked. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"What? No" it was clear Gibbs was shocked at what he was hearing. She walked over to her so he was standing in front of her, looking down into her watery eyes.

"You are beautiful Katie" he says softly and she gives him a small smile.

"Then why won't you make love to me? Ever since that night you haven't even tried. I try and initiate the intimacy but you always stop me. If it's not that then what is it?" she asked. Looking into his eyes she could see his mind working a million miles an hour, his jaw clenched and then relaxed, but yet he still didn't say anything.

"Can I tell you what I think, and then you can let me know if I'm right or wrong?" he looked down at the block still in his hand and nodded.

"I think that you feel guilty for what happened" at her words his head snapped up to look at her and she continued "You didn't want me to be the bait, but you still let me go ahead with it anyway. On the night it happened, you were distracting me on the phone so I didn't hear him come in. Then you were not able to get to him before he physically hurt me, to which I still bare the mark on my face which to you is a constant reminder of your failure to protect me. Am I close?" she asked to proudly.

"You really are one hell of a profiler, I ever tell you that?" he asked with a small grin. She smiled, reached out and took the sanding block from out of his hands and threw it to the floor, and took his hands in her and squeezed them.

"Jethro, what happened that night was not your fault. What he did to me was not your fault. I know you like to try and save everyone you love and care about, but you can't. You saved me Jethro, that night and so many other times. You are my knight with silver hair honey, and I don't blame you for what happened that night" she saw him relax slightly and his eyes soften. She stepped closer and rested her hands on his chest, now dusty from his working on the boat but she didn't care.

"I love you and I want you to make love to me" as she moved her hands further up to wrap around his neck, his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against his body.

"Hmmm explains, the outfit" he says softly with a grin, making Kate nod as she bit her lower lip.

"Did it work?" she asked. There was no need for words to answer her question. He leaned down and kissed her softly at first, then deepened it with a soft moan. Kate's hand ran through his hair as she rolled her hips into his. He moved his hands down to grab her ass and she moaned into his mouth.

Gibbs then moved his hands to her hips and pushed her back slightly. He then turned her around so her back was against his front and ground his hips into her ass, making his excitement known.

"What do you think?" he mumbled into her ear, then attacked her neck with his mouth. It was clear, her plan had worked perfectly.


End file.
